


Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [3]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first portrait of d'Artagnan was ... bad ! Now, I think it's better !<br/>For Celticgal1041 (who loves hurting this poor d'Artagnan) because her brilliant stories were the first I read here ! And she is very patient with my poor english ! (Sorry, Celticgal, I couldn't wait until your birthday ! ;-) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celticgal1041](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticgal1041/gifts).



_"Un jeune homme... traçons son portrait d’un seul trait de plume : figurez-vous don Quichotte à dix-huit ans, [...]Visage long et brun ; la pommette des joues saillante, signe d’astuce ; les muscles maxillaires énormément développés, indice infaillible auquel on reconnaît le Gascon,[...] l’œil ouvert et intelligent ; le nez crochu, mais finement dessiné ; trop grand pour un adolescent, trop petit pour un homme fait, et qu’un œil peu exercé eût pris pour un fils de fermier en voyage, sans sa longue épée qui, pendue à un baudrier de peau, battait les mollets de son propriétaire..."_

 

 _Alexandre Dumas_ , les Trois mousquetaires.

 

_A young man--we can sketch his portrait at a dash. Imagine to yourself aDon Quixote of eighteen; [...] face long and brown; high cheek bones, a sign of sagacity; the maxillaryixmuscles enormously developed, an infallible sign by whith a Gascon [...] the eye open and intelligent; the nose hooked, but finely chiseled. Toobig for a youth, too small for a grown man, an experienced eye might have takenhim for a farmer's son upon a journey had it not been for the long sword whith,dangling from a leather baldric, hit against the calves of its owner._

 

_ _


End file.
